phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Psychoboost (Aura)
Description User glows a faint purple. The harder they focus the more luminous it glows and the color deepens. If you look hard enough into their eyes, it's said that you can see the truths of the universe. Of course, you'll probably be unconscious before you do see it. History This aura is well known amongst the psychic community. None use it to its full potential. Most who have it fear it and those who don't are thankful. The only one known to use it without fear was an Alakazam by the name of Alex. He found that his brain anatomy and ability to grow new brain cells allowed him to use the Mind Crush ability to destroy his opponents. However, as intelligent as he was he failed to see that the power was corrupting him. He turned friends away and made many a foe. He went insane with power and was killed when a pack of Houndooms was payed to hunt him down. He was easily defeated. Since then it has been known that anyone with this aura is to be kept an eye on. Lest the power consume them as it did Alex. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Lv.1: Heightened Focus. Increases the power of psychic attacks by 20%. (passive) * Lv.2: Precise Thoughts. Increase chances of Critical hits by 20% lasts 1 turns. * Lv.3: Psy shield. Create a mental armor to increase 15% def and sp.def to the user or ally. Lasts 2 turns. * Lv.5: Psy speed. Gives a 25% speed boosts to user or ally. Lasts 2 turns. * Lv.6: Mental cleansing. Cures user or ally of confusion. * Lv.7: Fight the darkness. Users sp.atk decreases by 30% but psychic attack are now effective against dark types instead of having no effect. Lasts 2 turns. * Lv.8: It's in your head. Causes all damage taken to be negated for one turn. Take 30% more damage for 2 turns afterwards. * Lv.10: Mental health. Heals an ally by 10% * Lv.11: Mental pause. Causes target to flinch. Ineffective against dark, psychic and ghost type opponents. * Lv.12: Mental breakdown. lowers target's defense and speed by 15% for two turns. * Lv.14: Illusion. Causes an opponent to see something they fear. Causes confusion for two turns. No effect on psychic types. * Lv.15: Mental Override. User unlocks safety barriers in their mind to increase their power. Next Psychic attack does X2 damage but user sacrifices 20% HP. * Lv.17: Berserk. Chosen target pokemon loses rational thought and must use damaging attacks. Gives a 15% atk and spd increase but lowers def and sp.def by 20% for one turn. * Lv.18: Mental Shock. All psychic attacks gain a 20% chance to paralyze. Lasts 3 turns. * Lv.20: Mental Lockdown. Holds a single target in place for one turn. Ineffective against Dark types. Psychic type moves can still be used if under the effects of lockdown. Aura Overflare MIND CRUSH. User unlocks all of their mental capabilities to unleash a lethal mental attack. Can instantly knock out an opponent but causes the user to suffer some brain damage. Causes the user to lose 25% HP, become incapable of movement for two turns and can cause changes in behavior. OVERUSE WILL CAUSE DEATH. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura